


four seasons

by amoureux



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bong Jaehyun/Choi Bomin - Freeform, Kim Donghyun/Hong Joochan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoureux/pseuds/amoureux
Summary: Summer. Autumn. Winter.Three seasons. Three heartbreaks.And one love that bloomed in spring.





	1. summer (jaehyun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo hello hello! This is my first-ever GolCha fic and I hope you guys like it ;u;♡ There will be four chapters: Summer (Jaehyun), Autumn (Donghyun), Winter (Joochan), and Spring (Bomin)! I hope y'all look forward to all of them >w<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomin and Jaehyun knew anything and everything about each other - except one thing.   
> That Jaehyun loved Bomin since the first time he saw him.

 

The first time Jaehyun saw Choi Bomin smile, he knew the boy was something else.

He still remembers the day Bomin first introduced himself to the rest of the trainees - when the heavy atmosphere filled with exhaustion was brightened up by a smile that looked like that of an angel. An angel. Yes, that’s what Bomin was to him: an angel. Angels were innocent. Pure. Jaehyun liked angels.

So Jaehyun tried to get close to the new boy, the angel. He showed him around the dorm, helped him arrange his things, asked him where he’s from and why he’s here. Jaehyun remembers that vividly, too. He could never forget the sixteen year old boy’s answer. _“Music makes me happy, and I want to make other people happy with it.”_ Bomin was passionate. Jaehyun liked that passion.

One year passed, and the two were pretty much attached at the hip; they were always together, they knew anything and everything about each other. Without anyone else knowing, Bomin would let Jaehyun sleep beside him on his bed, because he knows that the older boy always has trouble sleeping; and in turn, Jaehyun would get up early so that the other members wouldn’t notice. (They actually knew, though.)

And on days that weren’t too good for Jaehyun, Bomin was always there to cheer him up. Bomin was always the one who brightened up his days. Bomin was the sun. That’s what Bomin was to him: the sun. The big, bright sun. Jaehyun liked the sun.

They knew anything and everything about each other - except one thing.

That Jaehyun loved Bomin since the first time he saw him.

And Jaehyun thought Bomin’s birthday would be a good opportunity to tell him.

Things were a lot more difficult than he had expected them to be, though; after all, Jaehyun’s never had to confess to anyone. It was usually the other way around, with gifts all over his desk on his birthday, chocolate flooding his locker every Valentines. He spent sleepless nights rewatching confession scenes from his favourite dramas only to arrive at no conclusion because everything was either “too cheesy” or “too much”.

In the end, he just decided to go with what he knew Bomin liked, and that was bingsu. So on a warm summer day, August 24th, he asked the sixteen-turned-seventeen year old out to have some at their favourite bingsu place.

This was it. This was what Jaehyun was waiting for all this time, to let Bomin know how much he’s changed him, to confess that Bomin’s smile makes flowers bloom and butterflies fly around in the pit of his stomach. This is what he wanted.

“Bomin.”

“Hm?”

“I like you.”

This is what he wanted.

But he never expected what followed.

He never expected a stuttering Bomin, struggling to avoid his gaze, putting down the spoon of the bingsu he was happily eating just a few seconds ago. He never expected Bomin’s hands to shake, never expected him to make a bunch of incomprehensible, incoherent sounds just to squeak out one word:

“Sorry.”

This was not what Jaehyun wanted.

 

The walk back to the dorm was silent. Awkward. And that’s all they ever were, afterwards. Silent. Awkward. Jaehyun never slept in Bomin’s bed ever again. Jaehyun never tried to wake him up even when they were about to get late for school.

Three words. Those three words that Jaehyun had waited forever to say. Those three words that erased everything they’ve built together. _I like you._ Jaehyun regrets ever saying those three words. He regrets only thinking about roses and forgetting about the thorns.

  
This is not what Jaehyun wanted.

On a perfectly sunny summer day, Jaehyun breaks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Both for badly writing this chapter and bringing out the angst, lmao. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> If you liked this fic, please do leave a comment or some kudos! ♡


	2. autumn (donghyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Joochan was a flirt. Kim Donghyun knew this. He knew it all too well. But despite it all, Joochan was his best friend.  
> His best friend... whom he wanted to be more than friends with.

Hong Joochan was quite a whimsical man.

_ See, the world has plenty of beautiful things in it, does it not? If we have all the world to see, then why spend your entire life fixated on one thing? _

This was Joochan’s usual mentality. In simpler words, he was kind of… a  _ flirt. _ Kim Donghyun knew this. He knew it all too well. But despite it all, Joochan was his best friend.

His best friend…  _ whom he wanted to be more than friends with._

See, Joochan might be whimsical. He might be a flirt. He might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, too. (Well, he’s a huge idiot most of the time.) He does stupid things without thinking twice, bluffs way too often, takes weird embarrassing photos, makes lame jokes, draws lame stuff, and is so horrible at Math and Geography that Donghyun had to tutor him after seeing Joochan answer that Sydney was the capital of Singapore on one of his exams. But Donghyun appreciates him for all that he is. After all, Joochan is probably half of what made Donghyun the person he is now.

Donghyun is more than happy to be Joochan’s best friend, yes. The pillow fights, the tickling, the cheek pinching, the 2am conversations, and the hugs.  _ The hugs.  _ Hugs filled with warmth and reassurance and everything Donghyun needs to know for him to feel that everything will be fine. But there’s just one thing that bothers him: he’s not the only one Joochan does all of this to.

Joochan gives out hugs and affection so generously as if they were free samples, acts touchy with everyone as if he would wither at the loss of contact with human flesh. Sometimes Donghyun wonders if Joochan even thinks of him as his best friend, too, or if it’s just a one-sided thing on his part. This was always how it was, until Donghyun finally reached the point of getting sick of dillydallying. He needed to know. He needed an answer.

He wanted to tell Joochan how he felt.

After all, even if he didn’t feel the same, Joochan wouldn’t avoid Donghyun just because of that, would he? The years they spent together, their friendship, the struggles, the highs and lows that they both witnessed hand in hand - they wouldn’t fade away that easily, would they?  _ He wouldn’t. They wouldn’t. _  Donghyun was certain.

So, on just any other usual Sunday night of cramming for the upcoming week of school, Donghyun took a deep breath and tried to get his message across.

 

Sadly, it didn’t go so well.

On an autumn night, Kim Donghyun breaks. Along with all their promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading~ if you liked this, comments and kudos would be highly appreciated ;u;
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter @snowbomin if y'all wanna talk!


	3. winter (joochan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joochan realizes some things a little too late.
> 
> On a cold, lonely winter night, Joochan breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello! i'm sorry this took so long, but it's finally here!  
> please do forgive me if there are any mistakes, i typed this down on a car ride while we were stuck in traffic lmao

Joochan may have been a flirt. He may have been one of his past school’s resident heartbreaker flower boys. He may have rejected a number of people in the past.

But he never had to reject his own best friend.

They always say that it’s difficult to be the one who loves more. They write songs about heartbreak, about loving someone who’ll never love you back, as if those who hold on to unrequited love are martyrs or heroes. Joochan thinks that’s silly. They don’t know what it’s like to be unable to love someone back no matter how much you want to. They don’t know the guilt that comes with having no choice but to smash someone’s heart into pieces.

See, Joochan never wanted to hurt Donghyun. He would never want to do that to the person who always makes his day brighter. But there’s nothing he can do other than reject him - because Donghyun may be the one who makes sure he’s never sad and lonely, but Donghyun is not the person Joochan’s heart beats for. 

The more Joochan thought about it, the more the guilt got heavier and heavier, and harder to carry. He kept telling himself that it’s okay, that he did the right thing, that it’s not his fault - but it isn’t really easy to believe that when your best friend who used to crack jokes and smile all day suddenly becomes silent and gloomy. So he does what he thinks is the best solution, and that is to avoid Donghyun. Maybe hearing Joochan’s voice less would make Donghyun think about him less as well. And maybe thinking about Joochan less would let the pain slowly fade away.

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed.

Wherever he goes, whatever time of the day, Joochan imagines what it would be like if Donghyun was with him. On rainy days when he forgets to bring his umbrella, he visualizes Donghyun scolding him and eventually sharing his umbrella. On days when he’s sick, he’d imagine him searching Google for whatever his illness is, and panicking when some of the symptoms are similar to that of cancer. 

And on this unbelievably cold winter night, Joochan has to admit that he really misses his best friend.  _ Joochan has always missed his best friend. _

Looking back, there was never a time that Donghyun wasn’t there to give him a reason to smile. Even when Joochan was roaming and flirting around, Donghyun was there trailing after him, never letting him wander off alone. They were together every second and every minute of each day, and Donghyun was the reason that there was never a dull moment in Joochan’s life.

Joochan could latch onto anyone, get close to them, and crack a joke or two, but no one could come close to what Donghyun was to him. There was simply no one like him.

Now, Joochan doubts whether his best friend was really just a best friend. He doubts whether he was really sure of what he was saying when he rejected Donghyun, when he said that the fragile boy was not the one he had in his heart. 

_ He wasn’t. _

Joochan loved Donghyun. He realized this way, way too late, and he doesn’t want to waste any more time. Joochan needs to tell him.

Joochan finishes the latte he ordered and rushes out of the café near the company building, and then he heads back to the dorm. Joochan guesses that the gods and goddesses up in heaven are giving him a chance, because lucky him - once he got back, Bomin, Jaehyun, and Youngtaek were all asleep, leaving only Donghyun awake, watching dance videos from his favorite choreographers on YouTube.

“Hi,” Joochan squeaks.

“U-uhm. Yeah. Hi,” Donghyun uncomfortably stutters in reply, avoiding Joochan’s gaze.

“Can we… talk?”

“About what?”

“I just have something to say.”

“Then say it,” Donghyun snapped.

Joochan was at a loss of what to do, so he just heeds Donghyun’s order and says it -

_ “Donghyun, I think I love you.” _

Silence. Joochan sees Donghyun’s eyes widen, sees him clench his fists, and he starts regretting everything he’s ever done for the past few months.

“What on earth are you saying?” Donghyun shouts. Joochan guesses he realized that they had three other people peacefully slumbering with them in this room, and lowers his voice, but the anger in his eyes remains the same. “Are you crazy?”

“I know. I know, I know, I know. I’m crazy. I didn’t know it back then. But it’s hard, okay?” Joochan cries. “It’s hard to be without you.”

“Ha. Ha ha ha! That’s funny.” Donghyun laughs, but Joochan knows it isn’t a happy one.

Tears start streaming down Donghyun’s cheeks, and Joochan just wants to disappear.

“Look, Joo. I loved you. I loved you so much. I kept working hard, kept practicing because I wanted to debut with you. I stayed a trainee because it meant I could stay with you. I smiled at everyone, but always smiled brightest at you. I gave you everything, but you gave me nothing. I tried to act like nothing was wrong after you rejected me but you still avoided me. You sticked around with everyone else as if I meant nothing to you. You can’t just come back and expect me to still be in love with you after all of that. I  _ loved  _ you, Joo. But not anymore.”

“It’s not-” Joochan stutters as he struggles to get the words out of his mouth. “I didn’t- I didn’t want to-” 

“It’s not what? You didn’t want to what? Stop it, Joo. No more fooling around. Go to sleep.” Donghyun lies down and pulls his blanket over him, and Joochan is left helpless.

He didn’t get any sleep that night.

Joochan wanted the moon, but little did he know that he already had the entire galaxy in his arms.

  
On a cold, lonely winter night full of regrets, Joochan breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading!! if you liked this, please leave a comment or some kudos~
> 
> say hi to me on twitter @snowbomin!


	4. spring (bomin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry I took too long."  
> "No, you were worth the wait."
> 
> On one fine day in spring, love finally blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO FINALLY WE'RE AT THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> (i also wrote this while we were stuck in traffic, so once again, please do forgive me for any errors!)

It’s not like Bomin’s saying he’s never thought about romantic love, but you see, Bomin’s never thought about romantic love.

He’s never liked anyone, he’s never been interested. He wasn’t the kind of student who studied a lot and focused on nothing but his studies, but he always thought that love wouldn’t mean anything at a young age, that it was just a waste of time. He spent his time loving God and his family instead.

So when he falls in love with the beautiful boy he sees dancing on his first day as a trainee, he doesn’t know what to do.

The boy was thin and seemingly fragile, but the way he moved was enough to show that he wasn’t fragile at all. He danced with such fluidity and power. Bomin’s friends considered him a good dancer, but he knew he was nowhere near this boy’s level.

The music stops. The boy wipes his sweat, turns around, and reaches a hand out to Bomin.

“Hi, newbie. I’m Donghyun. Kim Donghyun.”

All of a sudden, the beautiful, dancing boy has a name. And that name was Kim Donghyun.

Weeks after becoming a trainee, Bomin starts to find out more about the boy named Kim Donghyun. Apparently, he’s the best dancer among them (which was expected), he hates tomatoes, and secretly has a soft spot for stuffed animals. (Bomin discovers this after they hang put at the mall with some other trainees, when they went to the toy store to check some video games out but Donghyun was by the stuffed toy section squeezing a huge teddy bear’s hand.) The more he knew, the more he fell. Bomin was falling for him too hard, too fast, and at this point he was just waiting for himself to break.

More time passes, and Bomin finally gets what he was waiting for.

He realizes that there’s someone Donghyun always looks at - someone he looks at with eyes that glimmer as if all the stars fell down just to let that person know that Donghyun loved him. He realizes there’s someone that can make Donghyun smile in a way that no one else can. That person was Joochan.

So Bomin breaks, but not for long. Anyway, he might have been new to the concept of romantic love, but surely he could learn how to love from afar, right?

And that’s exactly what Bomin does - loving Donghyun from afar. Taking every chance to get as close to him as possible, but stepping away when he knew it was time to go. After all, he knew he had nothing against Joochan - Donghyun had all the reasons to choose him over Bomin. Bomin has accepted this, has carved it into the walls of his brain so that he would never, ever forget, even when the way Donghyun smiles at him seems like a signal telling him that it’s okay to hope that the boy would reciprocate his feelings.

Time passes yet again, and Bomin starts to notice that Donghyun has been talking less. Smiling less. He still looks at Joochan, but with eyes of anguish, not of adoration. The stars that used to glow so brightly in his eyes started to lose their light.

He knows the older boy enough to know that he isn’t alright, and that it has something to do with Joochan. And Bomin doesn’t know much about love, but he knows that it hurts to love without being loved in return.

So he takes a few steps closer to Donghyun. He starts out with sitting next to him, making small talk, although he discovers that it is incredibly difficult to talk to someone with a broken heart.

Still, he pushes, and Donghyun seems to slowly be letting him in. From uninterested one-word replies to actual sentences, and finally to Donghyun talking and talking to him even when he doesn’t ask.

Donghyun starts to tell him about how he decided to become an idol, how his family supported him in pursuing his dream, the hardships he went through in his long period of training, until Bomin pretty much becomes the person Donghyun talks to about anything and everything.

Donghyun keeps on getting closer and closer even when Bomin has stopped taking any steps towards him, and Bomin feels like this is starting to get dangerous. He constantly wonders whether or not it’s alright for him to hold even just a little bit of hope in his heart.

On a breezy spring day, a morning in which Donghyun and Bomin are walking to school together, Bomin wonders whether it’s okay to cross the line.

He can’t stop staring at Donghyun, the way he walks and the graceful, subtle swing of his arms that make it look as if music flows in him even when he isn’t dancing. He can’t help but be smitten by his smile. And his eyes - oh, his eyes. Bomin is beyond relieved by the fact that the stars inside his eyes have begun to glow once again.

_“I love you.”_

Bomin says these three words in his head, but he knows he’ll never actually get to say him with his own voice.

_...except he actually did, just now._

Donghyun suddenly comes to a halt, and stares at Bomin with widened eyes and a mouth shaped into an O. Bomin mentally curses himself for what he just did. He momentarily forgot the reminder he carved into the walls of his brain, and he knows that this mistake will be one that he’s going to regret forever.

His thoughts turned out to be wrong, though, and he realizes this when Donghyun’s O-shaped mouth melts into a smile and his eyes filled with bewilderment eventually turn into ones gleaming with happiness and love.

Before Bomin knows it, he’s in Donghyun’s embrace, and he doesn’t regret a thing.

If you asked Bomin, there would be many things he’s done in his life that he wants to erase. But unconsciously blurting out those three words that he’s been trying so hard to keep to himself - he will never regret that.

Bomin has a test today, and he remembers nothing from what he crammed to study last night, but he remembers one thing. He’ll always remember that one thing.

The feeling of Donghyun’s arms around him, and the softness in his voice when he whispered,

“ _I’m sorry I took too long.”_

And he hopes, oh how he hopes that Donghyun would remember the words he said in reply:

_“No, you were worth the wait.”_

On one fine day in spring, love finally blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic from start to end! i really do hope you guys liked it.
> 
> my next fic will probably be bomin+jaehyun (since they're actually my OTP in golcha lmao) but if you do have any suggestions please do leave a comment below or talk to me on twitter @snowbomin!
> 
> once again, thank you all for reading this. i love you all! ♡


End file.
